The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for monitoring processes in computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to extracting and processing event data among heterogeneous computer systems or applications.
In today's business environment, vast amount of business events are generated by independent business applications span across the organization. Since, these applications do not use common data models and common business semantics and formats, the events that are related to each other are not visible and traceable.
In existing technology, traceability in process streams for business or organizational computer applications is typically addressed by providing a common data model at the time of the business application design or by mapping business event data onto a common data model. These approaches, however, are not always efficient or they may be inapplicable to certain current and evolving business applications. In many situations, the amount of data and the complexity of data types used in representing business events make it very costly and time consuming to enable traceability. In order to better track business events and retrieve insight about the operations, the process of correlating streaming events need to be automated.